Team Naruto
by Blackknight117
Summary: Naruto now leads a team genins to learn and fight in this ninja world. A new evil will soon arise and It's up to Naruto and the team to stop this evil.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Eight years have passed since the Fourth Shinobi World War ended, the whole world owed it's thanks to a young genin named Naruto Uzumaki. With the help of his dead friend Sasuke Uchiha and his friends, Naruto was able to defeat Madara and Obito and stop their Eye of the Moon Plan. The tailed beasts sacrificed their lives to destroy the Ten Tails by taking it into the sun, forever destroying it. Naruto was no longer the jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox and his named became legend. Naruto is now a Jounin of the Leaf Village and continues to fight to protect it. He seeks a genin team to lead by testing them, though none were able to pass him. A promising group of graduates has caught his attention, only Naruto can decide if they are worthy enough to become true shinobis.

* * *

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 180 cm

Age: 24-25

Blood Type: B

Kekkei Genkai: Rinnegan

Classification: Jinchuriki (formerly), Sage, Sensor

Team: Team Kakashi (formerly), Team Naruto

Clan: Uzumaki Clan

Family: Minato Namikaze (Father), Kushina Uzumaki (Mother), Jiraiya (Godfather), Sakura Haruno (Former Lover)

Rank: Jounin

Academy Graduation Age: 12

Chunin Promotion Age: 16

Jounin Promotion Age: 17

Bio: Naruto was a former member of Team Kakashi and leader of Team Naruto. He is a legend known throughout the world for his bravery and spirit. Naruto became a squad leader of his own team like Kakashi was when he was young. He would use the bell test like his sensei with the same difficulty level to test them. Naruto obtain Sasuke's DNA which allow him to unlock the Rinnegan that he used to this day which allowed to master various ninjutsu's and the five elements. Like Kakashi, he shows deep care for his students and would protect them with his life. He has become more mature that he was before though still likes to joke around for fun.

Clothing: Green flak jacket, black turtleneck sweater with bandages on both of the upper arms, black pants, pair of iron plated gloves.

Ninja Stats: Ninjutsu 5, Taijutsu 4.5, Genjutsu 4, Intelligence 4, Strength 4, Speed 5, Stamina 5, Hand Seals 4, Total: 35.5

Voice: Vic Mignogna

* * *

Name: Tatsu Honoo

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Height: 151 cm

Age: 12-13

Blood Type: A

Team: Team Naruto

Family: Ryu Honoo (Father)

Rank: Genin

Academy Graduation Age: 12

Bio: Tatsu was born to Ryu Honoo and his wife, both died protecting the village during the Invasion by Orochimaru and the Sand Village. He had a hard life growing up without parents and would often prank around. He graduated as a dead last in his year and got assigned to Team Naruto. Naruto would see a lot of himself in Tatsu and decide to make him his main protege. He has a crush on a female teammate named Masaki and a rivalry with a genius named Kaname. He decide to be hokage when he grows up, a dream his sensei has.

Clothing: Red hooded jacket with the Honoo kanji on the back, black t shirt, gray pants.

Ninja Stats: Ninjutsu 3.5, Taijutsu 2.5, Genjutsu 1.5, Intelligence 1.5, Strength 3, Speed 3, Stamina 3, Hand Seals 2.5, Total: 20.5

Voice: Spike Spencer

* * *

Name: Kaname Shimura

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 154

Age: 12-13

Blood Type: AB

Team: Team Naruto

Clan: Shimura Clan

Family: Akihiro Shimura (Father), Danzo Shimura (Grandfather)

Rank: Genin

Academy Graduation Age: 12

Bio: Kaname was born to Akihiro of the Shimura Clan. His father and grandfather knew about his natural talents and began his training at a young age. He father trained him after his grandfather died at the hands of Sasuke Uchiha. When Kaname was seven, his father left for a mission and died accomplishing it. He continues to trains after his father's death and other view him as a genius. He graduated top of his class and got assign to Team Naruto. Naruto believe him to be his own teams version of Sasuke and sense a drive to become more superior than any ninja. He has a rivalry with Tatsu, the two would often work together while on missions.

Clothing: Navy blue shirt, two bandages on each arm, Tanto sleath, black pants.

Ninja Stats: Ninjutsu 3.5, Taijutsu 2.5, Genjutsu 2, Intelligence 3, Strength 3, Speed 3.5, Stamina 2, Hand Seals 3, Total: 22.5

Voice: Roger Craig Smith

* * *

Name: Masaki Kaede

Hair Color: Auburn

Eye Color: Gray

Height: 148 cm

Age: 12-13

Blood Type: O

Classification: Medical-nin

Team: Team Naruto

Rank: Genin

Academy Graduation Age: 12

Bio: Masaki is a talented kunoichi and medical-nin of Team Naruto. Her father died in the Fourth Shinobi World War and now lives with her mother. She took a class in medical treatment during the academy and has a natural talent for it. Naruto sees that she is more like Sakura was a young age. Naruto would teach her about charka control and would let Sakura train her in medical ninjutsu. She has a crush on Kaname though he doesn't seem interested, she has been the crush of Tatsu. She would often punch Tatsu and anyone else for ticking her off.

Clothing: Yellow sleeveless sweater, brown pants, pink apron skirt.

Ninja Stats: Ninjutsu 3, Taijutsu 1.5, Genjutsu 2.5, Intelligence 4, Strength 1.5, Speed 2.5, Stamina 1.5, Hand Seals 4: Total: 20.5

Voice: Laura Bailey

* * *

Other Characters:

Sakura Haruno (Tokubetsu Jounin)

Sai (ANBU)

Shikamaru Nara (Tokubetsu Jounin)

Ino Yamanaka (Jounin)

Choji Akimichi (Chunin)

Neji Hyuga (Jounin)

Rock Lee (Jounin)

Tenten (ANBU)

Hinata Hyuga (Chunin)

Kiba Inuzuka (Tokubetsu Jounin)

Shino Aburame (Jounin)

Konohamaru Sarutobi (Jounin)

Udon (Chunin)

Moegi (Chunin)


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning

At Naruto's new apartment, Naruto wakes up shirtless with his pants, he ate some breakfast and got dressed to meet the other Jounins being selected to lead a squad.

Naruto arrives to see Tsunade with the other jounins including Rock Lee and Ino Yamanaka.

"Now then I will select the Jounins to lead a team by number, Naruto Uzumaki you will lead Squad 4, Ino Yamanaka you will lead Squad 5, and last but not least Rock Lee you will lead Squad 6" Tsunade said.

"Now each of you go to a room to meet you squad, good luck" Tsunade said.

Meanwhile at the academy, Iruka begins selecting genins to a squad.

"Congratulations, You all shown promises this year. Now the time has come to place each of you in a squad" Iruka said.

"Tatsu Honoo, Masaki Kaede, and Kaname Shimura, you three will assign to squad 4, now meet your squad leader in room C" Iruka said.

"Ah, which room was It" Tatsu said.

"I said room C" Iruka said.

"I was just play around with you" Tatsu laughed

"Just go already" Iruka said

He smiled and remembered about a certain genin he used to train and believes that they may prove to worthy enough to be shinobis.

* * *

The three genins wait for their new sensei and began talking.

"So, what kind of ninja is own sensei is" Tatsu asked.

"He's probably the most difficult from what I hear" Masaki answered.

"Then he is probably a famous shinobi around this village if he is that tough" Kaname said.

"What are you doing, Tatsu" Masaki asked.

"I going to put this chalk eraser at the door and wait for him to walk in then baam" Tatsu said.

They hear foot steps approaching and as the door opens, Naruto caught the chalk eraser with his hands. They're all surprised that he didn't fell for it.

"It's that the best you can do, I invented this stunt" Naruto said.

"Oh, sorry to walk in without making an introduction" Naruto smiled and laughed.

"Is this guy our sensei, he's a clown" Kaname though.

"Well this place doesn't seem to be to good place to talk, lets go somewhere else" Naruto said.

* * *

They walked out of the academy to Ichiraku's Ramen shop, they all sit down while Naruto orders for Ramen"

"Miso pork ramen, Ayame" Naruto asked.

"Coming right up, Naruto" Ayame said.

"So what are we doing here, sensei" Tatsu asked "Are we awaiting a mission here"

"No, I'm hungry" Naruto answered.

"You're telling us you brought us here so you can eat" Masaki said in anger.

"Don't need to raise your voice" Naruto said "Just sit down and have some ramen while we talk".

The three sit down and eat ramen while Naruto introduce himself.

"Where to begin, ah yes" Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen as you can see, I love it when other people treat me to ramen, I hate when the ramen water gets cold, and my dream is to be the great hokage of the village, believe it"

The three were creeped that the only thing on his mind is ramen, though Tatsu is amazing that his sensei has the same dream as he has.

"Wait, Naruto Uzumaki" Masaki said "The Naruto Uzumaki who is a legend of this village".

"That's right, the one and only" Naruto said.

"There's no way you can be that guy" Masaki said.

"Are you serious, you really don't believe I'm such a great ninja" Naruto said.

"No" all three said.

Naruto is sulking from hearing that from his own students. He came back to his senses and asked them about themselves.

"Well, whether you believe I'm that same Naruto or not" Naruto said "Let's continue on, you first"

"My name is Tatsu Honoo and like to prank around, my hobbies are to train, I hate when people think that I'm just a loser, and my dream is to become hokage" Tatsu said.

Naruto was amazed by Tatsu's dream and now ask Masaki.

"My name is Masaki Kaede and what I like is ah, my hobbies are watering the plants, and my dream is to become a famous kunoichi." Masaki said.

"Okay, so what do you hate" Naruto asked.

"Tatsu" Masaki answered which shocked Tatsu.

"Yeah, I Know felt kid" Naruto thought "Okay, your turn".

"My name is Kaname Shimura, I don't like anything nor hate anything, my goals are to protect and serve the village on behalf of my clan." Kaname said.

"Well, at least its no creeper that Sasuke's introduction" Naruto thought.

"Well then, I think that I'll for now. I'll see three tomorrow morning for the test" Naruto said.

"What test" Masaki asked.

"This test is to determine if you are eligible to become genin" Naruto answer.

"I thought that we have already become genin" Tatsu said.

"Well, you haven't officially become genin, of the twenty-seven graduates only nine would become genin, the other go back to the Academy" Naruto said.

"What, you mean if we fail we're go back" Tatsu said.

"That right, well then I'll see you three tomorrow morning and one other thing, don't eat anything other wise you might puke" Naruto said.

The three were shocked by Naruto last word as Naruto had left.

"Wait, didn't Naruto sensei pay for his ramen" Tatsu said.

"You think he skipped paying on purpose" Masaki said.

Ayame gives them a check.

"What's this" Kaname asked.

"A check, he said that you three can pay for the ramen" Ayame said.

"What" all three said out loud.

"He backstabbed us, that crazy ramen nut" Kaname said.

Naruto looking down on the three and laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

The Test

The three genins aware Naruto to come, though they are still angry at him for the stunt he did yesterday. Naruto came to start the test.

"Good morning, kids. I take it you three had a good nights sleep" Naruto said.

The three stare at him.

"Well then, lets get started then. For this test, you'll have to get these two bells I'm carrying in order to past the test" Naruto said.

"Wait, so we just have to get these two bell in order pass" Tatsu said.

"That's right, you can use shuriken and any jutsu for this test. You all could try to come at me together, though only two would pass and only one would go back to the academy" Naruto said.

"So only two of us can pass, that hardly seems fair" Masaki said.

"Those are the rules I've chose, so either follow them or quit" Naruto said.

"Fine, just so you know I'm not someone who backs down, understand" Kaname said.

"For someone who is a genius, I'm not that impressed. You, Masaki, and the punk can't possibly get these bells" Naruto said.

The word punk goes in Tatsu's head and get angry. He then pull out a kunai and begins to charge at Naruto. Naruto's speed caught them by surprise as he restrained Tatsu's arm.

"I didn't say you can go. Now then get prepared somewhere and get started when I said go" Naruto said.

The three split up and when into hiding.

"Okay then, Go" Naruto said.

Naruto walks around waiting for which one will strike first, then Tatsu appears.

"You're sure are eager for a fight aren't you" Naruto said.

"The only thing I'm eager of is to pass this test by getting those bells" Tatsu said.

"You all about talk, so do something and stop wasting my time, boy" Naruto said.

Tatsu then charges to Naruto until he reach for something in the pouch which spoke Tatsu. Naruto then pulls out a candy bar and starts eating it to mock Tatsu.

"You pull out a candy bar during a fight" Tatsu said.

"Sure, I need to keep up my strength. You look hungry to me" Naruto said.

"Of course I'm hungry, I haven't had breakfast" Tatsu said.

"What, you're say you haven't had anything to eat" Naruto said.

"You said we would puke if we did" Tatsu said.

"I said you might puke, I didn't say you would actually puke" Naruto said.

The three were shocked and felt stupid for falling for Naruto's tricks.

"Darn it, I am so hungry" Tatsu said.

"Well remember it before heading out for a mission, that is if you can pass the test to participate in them" Naruto said.

Tatsu then attacks with shurikens which failed against Naruto, then fight him using taijutsu. Tatsu then used hand seals to unleashed the fireball jutsu. Naruto was able to dodge it and dissapear. Tatsu then found two bells on the ground and attempts to pick them up without realizing it was trap which he fell for. Tatsu hangs by his feet from the tree.

"You are the first to fail, kid. Okay, one down two to go" Naruto said.

Masaki then hides and thinks of a way to get the bell while dealing with the hunger. Naruto throws a smoke bomb near Masaki then use genjutsu on her to put her in a hypnotic trance.

"Well then two down and only one left" Naruto said until a kunai is thrown at him and he caught it with his hands.

"I was wondering when you will show" Naruto said.

"Lets get something clear here, I will not fail unlike the other two, I will get those bell" Naruto said.

"Come and get them, if you can" Naruto said.

Kaname attacks with a shuriken and used the hand seal for shuriken shadow clone jutsu. All shurikens attacked Naruto until Kaname realized that it was a clone. He found the real Naruto and used taijutsu to attack. Naruto blocked each of his strikes and Kaname got close enough to touch the bells which force Naruto to back off. Naruto was surprised that he manage to touch the bell like Sasuke did with Kakashi. He then used a smoke bomb to blind Kaname. He then used wired strings to tie him up to a tree.

"All right, I think that will be it. Well none of you manage to get a single bell from me, so you all fail" Naruto said.

"So we're going back to Academy" Tatsu said.

"Relax, I'm not going send you three to the academy" Naruto said smiling.

"Seriously" Tatsu said.

"That's right, instead you're all dropped out of being shinobis as of now" Naruto said.

Kaname attacks Naruto in anger and Naruto restrained him to the ground.

"You all think you have what it take to be shinobis, don't make me laugh" Naruto said.

"You're saying that we are not worthy enough to be shinobis" Masaki said.

"By the way you each acted, not close enough. You each chose yourselves instead of each other, why do you think you three are put into a squad" Naruto said.

"What do you mean three people on a squad" Masaki said.

"Think, three people on a squad, why is that" Naruto said.

"Then tell us why" Tatsu said.

"The answer has always been in front of you, teamwork, I had high hopes for you three, but obviously I am wrong" Naruto said.

"Wait two bell, you have been testing us from the beginning, haven't you" Masaki said.

"That's right, I pitted you three against each other. Shinobis must always work as a team, usually you need experience to handle yourself but teamwork is always needed" Naruto said.

"Do you see that stone over there with name of shinobis" Naruto said.

"There are names of shinobis on the stone" Tatsu said.

"Yes, they are shinobi who died for the village and they succeeded in their missions because they worked as a team" Naruto said.

Naruto thinks about Sasuke and the other dead shinobis he had fought with. Naruto's words might have affected the three.

"I'll give you three another chance to prove youselves, but I make it harder this time. You guys eat up and gain you strength, but Tatsu gets none" Naruto said.

They stare at him.

"If anybody tries to feed him, the team will be disqualified. My test, my rules, got it" Naruto said.

"Well I'll be back in a few minutes, so eat up" Naruto said and left.

Tatsu is tied up and hungry, Kaname then offered his food to Tatsu.

"What are you doing, Kaname" Masaki asked.

"We have to get those bell and we need Tatsu at full strength to make it happen. Besides, I can't let down my family who fought and died for the village" Kaname said.

"Kaname" Tatsu said.

"Well then, here Tatsu, have some" Masaki said.

"Thank you, both. But uh, can you feed me, my hand are tied up" Tatsu said.

"All right then, open up" Masaki then feed him some rice.

"Ah" Tatsu then eats the rice.

Naruto then appears angry

"YOU GUYS BROKE THE RULES, ANYTHING YOU THREE LIKE TO SAY" Naruto said in anger.

"We chose to give him food because we are a team" Kaname said.

"That's right, we won't abandon him this time by letting him starve" Masaki said.

"We are a team" Tatsu said.

"That's all you have to say. Well then, you all pass" Naruto said.

"What" all three said.

"You all pass. This time you all chose to help each other despite the rules" Naruto said smiling.

"You were still testing us to see if we can truly become a team" Masaki said.

"That's right, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon there teammates are worse than scum" Naruto said.

"I tested the genins before you and they all fell for the same trick, but you three truly have risen above them. Congratulations, you all passed, we'll start our first mission tomorrow" Naruto said.

"Lets go get some ramen at Ichiraku's" Naruto said.

They stared at him due to the trick he put on them.

"What. This time I'm paying for the ramen, you have my word" Naruto said.

"We're supposed to take you on your word" Kaname said.

"A shinobi must never go back on a word, that my ninja way" Naruto said.

They all agreed to let him treat them to ramen, though they forgot to untie Tatsu.

"Hey, is anybody going to untie me. Hey, guys" Tatsu said.


	4. Chapter 4

First Mission

The team are on a mission in the forest searching for a target.

"Naruto here, no sign of the target here" Naruto said.

"Tatsu, nothing here" Tatsu said.

"This is Kaname, no sign of it" Kaname said.

"Masaki here, no sign of. Wait, target is heading north" Masaki said.

"Tatsu, intercept the target" Naruto said.

"I got it" Tatsu said.

The team caught Tora the cat and return to the mission assignment desk with Madam Shijimi wating. They return Tora to her and she began hugging the cat, which is the reason it kept running away. Tsunade and mission tactician Shikamaru Nara begin to give them their assignments.

"Just like the old days" Naruto said.

"Well then, I already pick out some new assignments for you" Tsunade said.

"Can you at least give us a better mission. I can't take it with these lame missions" Tatsu said.

"What a drag, your should be lucky you haven't died in any of them" Shikamaru said.

"It's no challenging in any of them. I want to be out there and showing everyone that I can do better" Tatsu said.

Naruto smiled as he remember the first time he want to go on a higher mission. Tsunade had the same impression.

"Well, If you want to prove youself, fine. I'll give your team a C-rank mission" Tsunade said.

"Seriously" Tatsu said.

"Yes, you four will go to a boat that is carrying supplies to the land of shells to help with villagers who go caught in a storm" Tsunade said.

"A storm" Masaki said.

"Yes, we have Kurenai and some chunins there helping the villagers so it is unlikely that you will find trouble. Now then, get prepared you'll all leave in a hour, good luck" Tsunade said.

* * *

Naruto await the team at the gate to head out to the boat.

"So you went on a C-rank mission when you were our age, Naruto sensei" Masaki said.

"Yes, then it evolved into a B-rank" Naruto said.

"You went up against ninjas on this mission" Kaname said.

"Yeah, me and my old team went up against two powerful foes" Naruto said.

"Wow" Tatsu said.

"Yes, wow" Naruto said.

They reached the boat to the Land of Shells and Naruto was thinking about Zabuza and Haku and how they died.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Land of Shells, Kurenai and the rescue team began experiencing some difficulties on the island.

"Ma'am, we just got lost some communications with two of our ninjas" leaf ninja said.

"What do you mean we lost them" Kurenai said.

"They haven't contacted us or returned" ninja said.

"Something is not right here, stay on guard everyone" Kurenai said.

Kunais with explosive tags were thrown and cause an explosion.

"We got trouble here, ma'am" leaf ninja said.

A group of unknown ninjas attacked Kurenai and the rescue team. They fought back and held them back as long as they can. The enemy ninjas retreated while Kurenai and the others were injuried.

"Contact the Leaf Village and tell them of our situation" Kurenai said.

"Ma'am, we can't contact them, something is jamming us" leaf ninja said.

"They're trying to keep up from getting help. Looks like we're on our own" Kurenai said.

* * *

Meanwhile on the boat, Naruto tries to contact Kurenai but fails.

"Is something wrong, sensei" Masaki said.

"I don't know, I'm try to contact the rescue team but no response" Naruto said.

"You think their radio is down" Masaki said.

"There's plenty of radios there, and yet no response" Naruto said.

"Are you saying there's trouble on the island" Kaname said.

"If there is, we maybe entering a B-rank situation or higher" Naruto said.

"Could we turn the boat around" Masaki said.

"There is a storm coming in the path were we left, if we go back we'll get caught" Naruto said.

"So we are going straight to the island" Masaki said.

"We have no choice and no idea what surprises awaits there so be on your guard when we get there" Naruto said.

Naruto is getting worried about Kurenai on the island and his team for entering a dangerous mission.

Meanwhile on the island, the mysterious leader heard back from the squad about a boat approaching and orders them to await the boat and destroy it along with its passengers.


	5. Chapter 5

Mission Begins

The boat begins to dock and Naruto and the team began to help unload the supplies for the village. They later unloaded the last box and began to head for the village until some arrow with explosive tags are thrown at the ship and blew it up causing it to sink. Naruto and the squad began to draw out their weapons and getting ready for a fight. Seven ninjas attacked them and they fought back. Naruto striked first using his strong fist, then attack the other ninja using his kunai. Kaname draws out his tanto and attacked them. Masaki then uses a smoke bomb on them and threw kunais with explosive tags causing them to blow up. Tatsu used fireball jutsu on one of the ninjas causing him to burn. One of the ninja Kaname was fight threw shurikens at Tatsu, Naruto used his speed to save Tatsu for the shurikens and Kaname used the Tanto enhanced with wind style chakra flow to defeat the ninja.

"Okay, I got two" Naruto said.

"I got two, too" Masaki said.

"Same here" Kaname said.

"I got one" Tatsu said.

"Just one" Kaname said.

"Yeah, so" Tatsu said.

"So you can't handle those ninja who nearly killed you with some shurikens" Kaname said smiling.

"Why, you" Tatsu said.

"All right, cool it you two. Lets just find out about these ninjas" Naruto said.

Naruto grabbed one of the ninjas who is alive and began interrogating him.

"Who are you guys, who do you work for" Naruto said.

"We work for, Ah" Ninja said in pain.

"What's happening to him" Masaki said.

The ninja pasted out and Naruto checked his pulse.

"He's dead" Naruto said.

"How" Kaname said.

"There's a seal on him designed to kill him if he attempts to give out information to the enemy. Who ever is behind this doesn't want anyone to know about what they have planned" Naruto said.

"What do you think they're up to, Naruto sensei" Tatsu asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're going to find out soon. For now lets head for the village" Naruto said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hideout, one of the ninjas came to report to the leader.

"What's the report" the leader asked.

"Our ninja squads are dead, my lord" ninja said.

"How" the leader said.

"There were three genins being lead by a blonde hair jounin and they took them out easily" ninja said.

"Does this jounin have whisker marks on his face" the leader asked.

"Yes, my lord" ninja said in fear.

A snake appeared from his sleeve and killed the ninja.

"Should we send our another squad, my lord" another ninja asked.

"No, this time I will deal with this ninja myself. Meanwhile get every writing from the ruin walls and destroy the ruins when you are done" leader said.

"Yes, my lord" ninja said.

* * *

Naruto and the squad arrived at the village to see the damage from the storm and saw Kurenai waiting outside.

"Naruto, what are you doing here" Kurenai said.

"We are here to deliver the supplies for the people, thought the boat got destroyed" Naruto said.

"Then it is as I have feared" Kurenai said.

"Whats happened here" Naruto said.

"We were supposed to be here to help the villagers, though we have no idea what we walked into" Kurenai said.

"Did you try to contact the village" Naruto said.

"We tried that already, but something on the island is jamming us" Kurenai said.

"We also had that same problem on the boat" Naruto said.

"There must be a jamming device on the island strong enough to jam the island and the ocean near by" Kurenai said.

"If we can take out the device, we may be able to contact the village for assistance" Naruto said.

"Me and the rescue team thinks that it is somewhere in the mountain since the two shinobis we sent there disappeared" Kurenai said.

"How many ninjas are left with you" Naruto said.

"Four are still able to fight and the three are still injured from the attack" Kurenai said.

"You guys should remain here in case they come back" Naruto said.

"Okay" Kurenai said "By the way, care for an introduction".

"Oh, sorry. This is my new team, Meet Tatsu Honoo, Masaki Kaede, and Kaname Shimura" Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you all. I see you guys resemble Naruto's old squad when he was young" Kurenai said.

"All right, Kurenai. We are going to take out the jamming device and let you know when it's down" Naruto said.

"Be careful, Naruto. There is no tell what you expect up there" Kurenai said.

"We take care of the problem and be back before you know it, believe it" Naruto said smiling with his thumb up.

"Still the same as always, Naruto" Kurenai thoughts as she smile.

* * *

The team are heading up the mountains to take out the jamming device.

"I take it Kurenai knows you, sensei" Masaki said.

"Yeah, she knows me. I was well known to most in my youth as a gutsy ninja who fought for the village and save it" Naruto said.

"You saved a village, sensei. That is so cool" Tatsu said.

"You'll be surprised what I'm capable of, my students" Naruto said.

Naruto and the others are to see the jamming device in the cave. They went until Naruto and the team saw a figure in a hood.

"It has been a long time, Naruto" Mystery leader said.

"That voice" Naruto recognized it.

"Yes, It's me" mystery man pulled down his hood and revealed himself.

"Kabuto" Naruto said.

"That right, Naruto" Kabuto said.

"You disappear for eight years after the war ended, what are you up to" Naruto said.

"I'd tell you, but I can't have you and your friend to interfere in this operation" Kabuto said.

"We'll see about that" Tatsu said as he rush to face him until Naruto stopped him.

"No, Tatsu. He is not like any ninja you faced, he is on a whole other level" Naruto said.

"So, what do we do" Tatsu said.

"I handle him, you guys get the jamming device and destroy it. Now I'm going to need a special power for this situation" Naruto said.

Naruto close his eyes, then opens them as they have change into the rinnegan.

"What happened to sensei's eyes, they're like purple-gray" Masaki thoughts.

"So, you unleashed the rinnegan. This should be interesting" Naruto said.

"What is the rinnegan" Tatsu asked.

"The rinnegan is the most powerful of dojutsu in the ninja world, it allows one to master various jutsu easily and use abilities unique to the rinnegan" Masaki said.

"How did Naruto get such a power" Kaname said.

"You guys, get going" Naruto ordered them.

"Lets get going, you two" Kaname said.

"Right" Tatsu and Masaki said.

Naruto and Kabuto start their fight and Naruto charged towards him until he used the rinnegan's ability of teleportation.

"What, where did he go" Kabuto said shocked.

"Right here" Naruto said as he punched Kabuto in the face.

Naruto knocked Kabuto until he realize that he was a clone.

"I knew you would teleport Naruto. I have studied your abilities that the rinnegan has given you, so I was prepared for this day" Kabuto said.

"Like that is suppose to scare me. I'll still stop you" Naruto said.

Meanwhile the team heads to the jamming device in the cave. When they entered inside they found the two missing ninjas tied up. They freed them and placed some explosive tags on the device. They took the ninjas outside and blew up the device. Naruto and Kabuto continues to fight each other. Kabuto was contacted by the research squad using telepathy.

"My lord, we have everything from the ruins" ninja said.

"Good, set up some tags on the ruins and destroy it" Kabuto said telepathically.

"Yes, my lord" ninja said.


	6. Chapter 6

Old Faces

Kurenai got the signal from the team that device is destroyed and began contacting the village.

"Leaf village, do you read" Kurenai said.

"This is the Leaf village, go ahead" Ninja said.

"This Kurenai Yuhi, registration number 010881" Kurenai said.

"What's going on" Ninja said.

"We are in the Land of Shells and are in trouble, send assists as soon as you can" Kurenai said.

The ninja then runs to Tsunade's office with the news.

"Get Sakura and the others to go the Land of Shells" Tsunade said.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade" ninja said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Land of Shells, Naruto and Kabuto faced each other until he decide to retreat.

"As much as I love to finished what we started, I have business else where" Kabuto said.

"You're retreating, why" Naruto said.

"I have a mission to do" Kabuto said.

"Maybe so, but I'm going to stop you before you leave" Naruto said.

"Not likely, but I'll give you something to worry about" Kabuto said.

He then uses his hand seals for a summoning jutsu.

"Summoning Justu, Reanimation" Kabuto said.

"That jutsu, what is he planing to summon" Naruto thought

Kabuto then summon two coffins and reveals two of Naruto's old friends.

"Kakashi sensei and Yamato" Naruto said in shock.

"That's right, Naruto. Lets see if you can go up against your former comrades" Kabuto said.

"You disgraced the dead with that Jutsu, Kabuto" Naruto said.

Kabuto then placed two talismans in the two resurrected shinobis.

"Naruto, it's been a long time, you have grown up so big" Kakashi said.

"He sure is grown up from the small genin to a famous shinobi, Kakashi" Yamato said.

"I'm sorry that this has happened to you. I'll see to it that you both rest in peace, my friends" Naruto said.

"Now then, attack" Kabuto orders them.

Resurrected Kakashi and Yamato attacks Naruto together while Kabuto escapes. Meanwhile the team tends to the missing ninjas and saw Naruto fight with two dead ninjas. The two together prove to be on equal terms fighting Naruto alone.

"Kaname, look" Tatsu said.

"That's Kakashi Hatake and Yamato, they're supposed to be dead" Kaname said.

"How is it possible that they're fighting Naruto now" Masaki said.

"We have to help him" Tatsu said.

"All right. Masaki, stay here and help these ninja" Kaname said.

"Well do" Masaki said.

Kaname and Tatsu jumped in to help Naruto.

"Tatsu, Kaname, what you two doing here" Naruto said.

"Helping you out, Naruto sensei" Tatsu said.

"We can't let you do everything on your own" Kaname said.

"All right, but be careful. These two are extremely powerful shinobi, lets take them down together" Naruto said.

The three fought against Kakashi and Yamato. Yamato used wood style on the team though they manage to avoid the wood. Kakashi then uses his Kamui on them until Naruto got them both and teleported them out in time.

"You two, I'm going need sometime to prepare a jutsu to use on them, keep them busy" Naruto said.

"Understood" Kaname and Tatsu said.

Kaname then uses the shadow shuriken jutsu to create shurikens enhanced with wind chakra which took the hits. Tatsu then uses fire ball jutsu on them which burned them both. They then regenerated which surprised them both. Naruto and his clone then uses his most powerful jutsu. They charged their hand with lightning charka that sounds like birds chirping and form a sphere on the hand.

"That Jutsu, it's like the Chidori" Kakashi said.

"That's right, sensei. I'm going to use it to free you both" Naruto said.

Naruto and his clone then charges towards them and used their jutsus on them.

"Rasen-chidori" Naruto said loudly.

The jutsus had a deadly effect on them both. Naruto then pulls out scrolls to seal their soul and freeing them. He uses a sealing jutsu to pull their souls out and they both said something as Naruto removed their souls.

"Naruto, thank you" Kakashi said.

"You truly are a great shinobi" Yamato said.

"I'll miss you both" Naruto said.

The jutsu pulled the souls out and their bodies began to turn to dust. Their souls are sealed in scrolls.

"Goodbye, old friends" Naruto said.

"Are you okay, Naruto sensei" Tatsu said.

"I'm fine, Tatsu" Naruto said.

"What kind of jutsu could do something like this" Kaname said.

"One that disgraces the death of those who died with honor" Naruto said.

"Let's go see Masaki, sensei" Tatsu said.

"Okay then" Naruto said.

* * *

Naruto and the other return to see Masaki and two ninjas.

"Naruto sensei, there something you need to hear from these two" Masaki said.

"What is it" Naruto said.

"Naruto, the ninjas who took us are exploring some ruins here on the island" ninja said.

"Ruins, where" Naruto asked.

"They're near the ocean" ninja said.

"Let's head out" Naruto said.

The team approaches the ruins and heard an explosion in their direction. They arrived to see the ruins destroyed.

"The ruins, they're destroyed" Kaname said.

"Lets head back to the village, there's nothing we can do here" Naruto said.

"All right, sensei" Tatsu said.

The team heads for the village to see Kurenai and the others. They then looked at the oceans to see a boat coming with reinforcements from the Leaf. Sakura and the others got of the boat and proceed to aid the injured.

"Naruto" Sakura said.

"Sakura" Naruto said.

"Figures that you would be here, Naruto" Sakura said.

"Whatever" Naruto said smiling.

"I'm just glad that you and everyone else is alright" Sakura said.

"Yeah, we should get back to the village as soon as possible" Naruto said.

"What's wrong" Sakura said.

"It's Kabuto, I have to let Tsunade know about the situation" Naruto said.

"All right, so this is your new team" Sakura said.

"That's right. Meet Tatsu Honoo, Kaname Shimura, Masaki Kaede" Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you all" Sakura said.

She smiles as she sees that Naruto's team resembles her, Naruto, and Sasuke when they were young.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kabuto and his team returned with the information from the ruins. He then meets his secret allies.

"I have returned with the data" Kabuto said.

"Excellent, Kabuto" Ally said.

"With the whole world not knowing about our existence, we will bring it to its knees" Kabuto said.

"In time, we will freed the Master from his imprisonment" Ally said.

"Yes, my lord" Kabuto said.


End file.
